


Censored

by afoolswriting



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, But It'll All Be Okay, M/M, Summer, Summer Vacation, and lots of character development with that sort of theme, and so on and so forth - Freeform, definitely some fights between niall and liam, lots of character development and relationship development, lots of varying sexualities just so you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afoolswriting/pseuds/afoolswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer before university starts out stressful and sad for Niall Horan. He's still trying to get over his exgirlfriend breaking up with him and trying to get his friends off his back. At the pool one day Niall encounters a gorgeous stranger who just wants to sit in the empty pool chair next to his. He leaves before they can talk though.</p><p>Somehow Niall's best friend, Louis, manages to drag him to a party at someone's house and that's where he sees and has a night cap with the same gorgeous stranger from the pool with arrows point towards his hand on his arm. After the party, Niall can't stop thinking about him, and he can't stop running into him everywhere he goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O N E

Niall sat on the swing, eating his lunch quietly as he watched the children at the park play and horse around. He was supposed to be meeting with his best friend for lunch today but sadly, Louis had yet to show up. Niall couldn’t be mad at him though, he knew he had work and he was busy partying. It was the beginning of the summer after all, who could blame him for wanting to relax and let loose a bit. Everyone was doing that so there was no judgment. 

Everyone was out enjoying their summers, everyone except Niall. The blond-brunet boy was hiding himself. Typically, he’d be out partying, being the normal excitable goofball he usually was, enjoying himself like the rest of the kids his age. But he couldn’t bring himself to do that this time around. He wasn’t happy. A few days before school ended, his girlfriend of two years decided to breakup with him. She needed something new, she didn’t want to be tied down this summer, and after all, it was their last summer before they went off to Uni. 

Niall wanted to be angry with her, he wanted to yell and ask her if all the things that they said, if it was all just for show, just to get through high school. But he didn’t. Instead he just… Accepted it. And Louis and Zayn were there to pick up the pieces once she left. Zayn was more helpful in the moving on process then Louis though, in all honesty. Louis just said that they should torture her, do things like tee-pee her house and get her little sister to help them mess with her shampoo and clothes. 

The blond-brunet was lost in thought when he felt someone push on his back, moving him on the swing slightly. He was about to freak out when the person came round to stand in front of him and he saw that it was Zayn’s boyfriend, Harry. He was smiling at Niall and he felt someone else push on his swing now, he turned his head around and saw Zayn. He was always thankful for them, even though Louis was his best friend, they got Niall on the more… Emotional things while Lou was more of a partner in crime, ‘let’s get drunk so you can get over her’ sort of pal.

“Hey, Niall,” Zayn said quietly as he took the swing next to Niall and Harry to the one next to Zayn. “How’re you doing? Lou told me to tell you that he had to take the lunch shift at the snack bar today, he’s sorry.” 

“It’s fine, I figured it was something like that,” the Irishman said to the other. He swung his feet a bit, moving himself more on the swing. “We’re supposed to hang out tonight anyway so that works better. How are you guys?” 

“I’m good,” Zayn said, his hands gripping around the chain link that connected his swing to the bar above.

“Same,” Harry nodded a bit, his curls bouncing every which way behind that headscarf of his. “What about you, Niall?”

“Uhm… Getting by,” he admitted sheepishly, ducking his head and staring at the wood chips like they were the most interesting thing he had seen since figuring out Zayn could draw like there was no tomorrow. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Zayn open his mouth like he was about to say something but then he closed it just as fast as it opened. Niall felt bad for making his friends feel so awkward around him for this. He didn’t want that, he just wanted things to go back to normal. Not even back to before the breakup when they were still together, he had accepted that they weren’t going to be together anymore. He just wanted to be himself again. It sucked. Getting over people sucked a whole lot.

“Do you want to hang out with us today, Niall?” Zayn asked softly, looking at his friend hopefully. He hated seeing him down like that all the time, it was the worst. He could tell Niall was thinking, it was obvious that he was, he hoped that he didn’t think of it as a pity offer either.

“Promise I won’t be a third wheel?” Niall asked, his voice small. 

“We promise, right, Harry?” Zayn turned to his boyfriend and he nodded eagerly, curls once more bouncing about wildly. “See? We’ll have fun. We were planning on going to the pool if that’s something you’d want to do. It’s hot enough out. And that way we can say hi to Louis and be there when his shift ends. How’s that sound, Niall?” 

“I like that idea, I just need to stop by my house real quick to pick up my swim suit and tell my mum I won’t be coming home tonight,” the blond-brunet told his friends, standing up from the swing and slowly realizing how uncomfortable it is to sit on a child’s swing set when you’re eighteen years old.

“Alright, we’ll drive you and then we’ll go to the pool,” Zayn said, standing up as well, Harry followed in suit. Niall nodded his head in thanks, picking up his backpack before following Zayn and Harry to Zayn’s beat up Buick.


	2. T W O \

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now they're at the pool

Niall was sprawled out on one of the pool chairs, the plastic so hot it felt like it was melding with his skin right there and then. He didn’t mind though, he was happy to be out in the sun, lounging and relaxing with his friends. Harry was swimming in the pool, playing with some of the children there and looking like Baby Tarzan while Zayn was at the snack bar grabbing food for the three of them. A shadow came over Niall’s face, blocking off the sun and he frowned, “Zayn, move, you’re blocking the warmth…” 

“Uh, I dunno who Zayn is,” an extremely unfamiliar voice said, causing Niall to frown. He opened his eyes and saw the person standing over him was in fact, someone he had never seen before. The male was shirtless and just wearing a loose pair of swim trunks with a towel draped over his right arm. “But I was wondering if that chair next to you is free.”  
Niall blinked once, twice, a third time. The boy was drop dead gorgeous and there was almost no way he was a boy. Short brown hair, chocolaty brown eyes, a smile that could kill, and muscles that made Niall think things that he shouldn’t have been thinking about the stranger. He looked like a man and the Irishman couldn’t help but blush slightly, losing all words that he had learned up to this point in his life. He looked to the pool chair next to him then back at the male in front of him, then back to the pool chair, then one last time at the male.

“I uhm—yeah. It’s free. My friends are on my other side, I uh—yeah, you can take that one,” he stammered awkwardly, running a hand through his hair. 

“Awesome, thanks,” the other smiled fondly at Niall and laid his towel across the chair before lying down. They sat in silence for a long time. A ridiculously long time in fact. Niall started to wonder if Zayn had died on the way back from the snack bar. Harry came out of the pool though and sat down on the chair on the other side of Niall, trying to dry off his mass of curls with his towel. 

“Is Zayn back yet, Ni?” Harry asked him, voice muffled through the towel. 

“No, sorry,” Niall just shook his head, letting his eyes close. Harry made a small noise of dissatisfaction, leaning back in his chair after a moment. The three of them sat there quietly and there was a slight tension between Niall and the stranger. It wasn’t one of distaste or anger but one of ‘I want to say something to the cute boy sitting next to me and I want to say something to him but I’m not sure what to say.’ 

Niall was just about to speak to the stranger when Louis and Zayn eventually appeared. It was like magic, horrible luck for Niall though because he had built up the courage to talk to the other. Harry had practically knocked Zayn over with the speed that he jumped out of his chair, “Zayn!” The boy exclaimed, a wide smile spread across his face. Zayn chuckled and rubbed his back slowly, “I missed you, Zayn.” 

“Babe, I was just over at the snack bar…” He said with a small laugh. Harry pouted and pushed him away a bit. 

“Why didn’t you come back though?” Harry asked, wondering why he didn’t’ come in the pool and he just went to the snack bar to hang around.

“Louis was bored all on his own,” the olive skinned male explained. Harry nodded a bit and pressed his lips to Zayn’s quickly. Niall was just about done watching the spectacle though so he just sunk back into his chair, eyes shut tight, hoping maybe he’d just np for a bit before they had to leave. He felt the end of his chair dip after a moment or two and he opened one eye, seeing Louis grinning at him. He sighed and shook his head, “what’s up, Lou?” 

“Want to go to a party tonight?” He asked, mischief evident in his voice. 

“Not really, Lou, you said we could just watch movies,” Niall said with a frown, sitting up a bit straighter. He was already gearing up for an argument, listing all the reasons he didn’t want to go and all the reasons he shouldn’t go to a party tonight or ever. 

“Live a little, Niall!” Louis exclaimed, poking his knee as if that would help prove his point. “It’ll be a fun party, Jade won’t be there, everything will be fine.”

“You know it’s not because of Jade,” he muttered, looking down. Sure, she was the reason that he was in such a slump but he just didn’t want to go to a party. He would just be a downer, making everyone feel awkward and sad. He just wanted to stay home and watch movies and order pizza and relax and get over himself. 

“Then why don’t you want to go to the party?” Lou pushed, wanting to know Niall’s exact reason for not wanting to go to the party. It had been almost a whole month since the breakup. He should have been over it by now. 

“Cause I’m not in a partying mood, Louis, I’m just going to be a major downer,” Niall grumbled, curling into himself. Zayn and Harry were watching now, looking like one of them wanted to interject, offer some sort of compromise but neither did. 

“Can’t you get in a partying mood?” 

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want too!”

“For fucks sake, Niall, get over yourself!”

Niall stood up faster than any of them could comprehend and grabbed his towel and backpack, slinging the navy blue sack over one shoulder and quickly making his way out of the pool area. He didn’t have shoes on and he didn’t have any proper clothes on but he didn’t care. Louis wasn’t listening, he didn’t get it. He was just going to leave, he didn’t want to deal with that right now. He loved Louis, he’d known him since they were kids, but he just couldn’t deal with him right now.

He was walking along the sidewalk, feet getting pricked by small pieces of gravel and sticks, but there was no reaction to stepping on them even though it was like stepping on a Lego. A car pulled up beside Niall while he was walking, driving at his pace, right next to the sidewalk. “Niall!” An all too familiar voice called out. “C’mon, we can watch some movies, just get in the car.” It was Louis. The blue eyed boy refused to look at his best friend though, mostly to prove a point if anything. 

“Niall, please,” he heard Louis beg. “Please, we don’t have to go to the party. I won’t even wait til you fall asleep so I can go. Please just get in the car, you’re going to tear up your feet and get like, scoliosis or some shit.” 

“Scoliosis is a spine problem,” Harry corrected from within the car. Niall couldn’t help but laugh at that, of course Harry would be one to know that. 

“Shut up, Harold,” Louis grumbled before turning his attention back to Niall. “Please, please, please Niall?” The Irishman felt bad for ignoring his friend, he really did want to make up with him. It wasn’t even that big of a problem anyway. Well… It was, but it could be addressed another time. His feet did really hurt after all and he didn’t want to spend Friday night alone. He stopped walking and the car stopped almost in sync with him. 

“You’re lucky I like you so much,” Niall said pointedly before opening the backseat and climbing into the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's chapter two, I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm pretty sure you all know who the stranger is, I mean it's obvious. Uhm... Chapter Three coming soon. I hope you all are okay with weekly updates and not like daily ones btw, I know it's not as fast coming as most fic writers I just don't have all that much time with my school work and I want to get a little bit of story out every week so uh yeah. I'll shut up.
> 
> Best wishes, everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> That's chapter one. I hope you all liked it, I hope you can't wait to see more in the future, I'm actually kinda proud of this because I haven't exactly written something like this in a while. But uhm... Yeah. Chapter Two will be up next Sunday. I'm going to update every Sunday just so I can keep to a schedule and make sure y'all are happy with the content.
> 
> Best wishes, everyone!


End file.
